Bouncy Bodacious Babes vs the Nasty Instatiable Malignant Mutants
by verifiaman
Summary: (Post Senran Kagura 2)What was supposed to be a vacation for Yoshimitsu and Matsuri after the wide scale Youma attack turned out terrible, as they fight against enemies from Yoshimitsu's past, more dangerous than a Youma, with the power to kill a Shinobi just by being near them. (Note: only characters from Senran Kagura: New Wave will appear.)
1. Chapter 1

**I..am not that great of a writer. This was proofread and edited by someone else, and it's pretty obvious I'm struggling with some words and phrases.**

 **Anyway, I found out about Senran Kagura New Wave around let's say early last year. It's such a mystery to me. There are a lot of characters, moreso than the main games, and even more gimmicky and otaku pandering than the main games, with very little info on it. Seeing some of the teams made me go 'Wow that's...kinda silly. dumb at worst.'**

 **And then I got back into Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, and saw a few of the toys in the toyline, and I thought: Why not combine the two?! Combine two ridiculous series together to make a ridiculous crossover?**

 **And so I made this. It's a B grade story at best, but screw it, I worked too long on this. So here you go.**

The plane ride was amazingly uneventful given the crazy couple of months she had. Yoshimitsu had gotten so used to Youma attacks and Shinobi training that she forgot what it was like just to relax. Luckily, their teacher gave the entire team a month off, partly because of their excellent job working with their rival school in defending the city, but mostly because said city was turned to shit from the Youma. Not only did they not have a place to stay, the sheer quantity of Youma blood had begun to taint the area, and the last thing anyone needed were a group of Youma made out of dead or weak minded Shinobi. And so she and her team went back to their separate countries; Ageha went to some city in Mexico, Tsubame went to Russia, Meimei China, and lastly for her she was on a plane ride to Manhattan with her friend and classmate Matsuri.

"It's been so long," Yoshimitsu thought as she looked out the window of the plane. "I never get tired of a good bird's eye view." It had been five long years since she left America. She never would have guessed some school dare would put her on the path to becoming a Shinobi. She spent so much time in the city underground; hiding from enemy Shinobi, running for her life from whatever decided to use the sewers as their home, and honing her senses just by living near shit infested waters with her sensei and his sons.

 _"I am soooo glad I was too dumb to realize what he made me swim in,_ " she thought with a laugh. "I've done pretty good for myself." She couldn't wait to show the guys the new her. A pimple-faced little Japanese-Caucasian girl with a penchant for getting her braces stuck to magnets was now a bouncy blonde G-cup. Her blonde hair finally lost its dry, ratty texture and, thanks to years of proper care (and actually using shampoo), had become silky smooth and soft to the touch. It reached down to her hips, and she was pretty proud of it, except for the three large cowlicks sticking out the top of her head. No matter what she did - cut them off, tape them to her head, or glue them - they always stood tall, rain or shine, scissors or glue.

Her friend Matsuri, a Japanese-American just like her, had a more natural beauty to her, fitting her Native American heritage; coffee brown skin, wide golden eyes that showed her innocence, dark brown hair with two braids that hung down to her E-cup breasts. Shunmaka, her Shinobi Spirit, was tucked nicely between her breasts, though, judging by how much those large mounds were moving from Matsuri's nervous fidgeting, he was not having a good time in there.

"Sooo," Matsuri said nervously, twiddling her thumbs. "Are ya still mad at me?"

"Hell yeah, I am !" The preparation for the trip had gone so well, too. "What the fuck were you thinking?!"

The day before, Ageha had taken both girls out for a long trip to the mall, the one that was still intact. Many of the shopkeepers gave them plenty of discounts, or just flat out gave them the stuff for free. It helps to be an incredibly attractive woman in a store full of men. The results of the shopping trip turned out pretty well. Yoshimitsu came out with a blue t-shirt and baggy pants, while Matsuri came out with a midriff-showing brown top and a long skirt; two pretty tasteful outfits.

When Ageha asked why she chose those clothes, and why she made Matsuri buy the skirt and top, Yoshimitsu replied, "Getting stabbed by your knives during training hurts enough already. I don't want to get shot for giving some creep the wrong impression." Bullets weren't any real danger to a Shinobi, but they still hurt like a bitch! So on the day of the airport trip, Ageha took the two of them to a spa to make sure that when they got off that plane, everyone's eyes would be on them. Even Matsuri enjoyed the attention, though it probably helped that a lot of the treatments required the two to be naked. The Native-American girl had to be fought many times to put on some damn clothes every morning. So the two girls said goodbye to their friends and headed to the airport. They got through the crowds, got their tickets, and were about to board the plane.

...When Matsuri completely lost it.

 _"Miss, get off the metal detector!" The airport official yelled, as Matsuri stared at him, tomahawk in hand. The soon-to-be passengers ran in fear, some calling the police on their phones while others were on Twitter recording the crazy foreigner. "We're just going to move this stick over your body to detect for contraband! We won't touch-" He jumped out of the way when Matsuri threw her tomahawk, the weapon cracking the ground he used to stand on._

 _"Oh my god." Yoshimitsu stared, jaws hanging open as two agents bought up a ladder to try to bring her down, only for the dark skinned girl to sucker punch the officer on top, knocking them both over. "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING, MATSURI?!"_

 _"PROTECTING MY VIRGINITY!" Matsuri shouted, jumping onto the officers tits first and wailing on them. "I'VE SEEN THE TABLOIDS, THEY'LL TAKE ME IN THE BACK ROOM AND DO BAD THINGS TO ME!"_

 _"No we wouldn't!" The officer managed to get out through his busted lip and injured face. "I'm just doing my-"_

 _The next punch knocked the man out._

 _"As for you," Matsuri said to the guy under the officer. She picked the unconscious officer up …_

 _"NO, PLEASE!"_

… _and slammed the two men together, hard, before giving Yoshimitsu a big happy grin. "Our virginities are protected! You won't have to worry about these molesters!"_

The shinobi officials working at the airport acted fast, suppressing all the information and erasing the memories of everyone in the vicinity. Since they were going to a Neutral Zone, the officials took the girls' scrolls and weapons, disarming Matsuri for the multiple assault charges, and Yoshimitsu for not stopping her. They also took their clothes to check for any hidden weapons or scrolls, and gave them ugly looking puke green t-shirts and shorts, with dark green sandals.

"I don't get it," Matsuri said to herself, resembling a puppy who knows it did something wrong. "Ageha said if anyone touched me like that, I should pound them into the pavement. Why'd they take our stuff? My grandma's stuff was in some of those scrolls!"

"How did you get into this country then?"

"I swam here! All the way from Massechoossis!"

"Massachusetts," Yoshimitsu corrected. Honestly if it wasn't for the fact she was better than anyone on their team at outdoor survival and spirit summoning, she would have been expelled a long time ago. "Look, I won'y say a word about that little incident, but do it again, and I'll tell Tsubame on you. You know how she feels about you since you crashed her bike."

"That wasn't my fault! MeiMei's bombs hurt!"

"You shouldn't have been raiding her panty drawer in the first place! That edible underwear was an exception, not the rule! And it was a gag gift I bought her!" Yoshimitsu sighed. "I just wanna know why we had to sign to go into a Neutral Zone. I never had to do that for any other state."

"Hasn't New York always been a Neutral Zone? Matsuri asked. "My grandma taught me all about those zones. They're hard to set up. Maybe it's always been one and you haven't noticed?"

"No way. I've fought enough ninja there to know it isn't a neutral zone. Something's up."

 **"I'm glad you feel that way. I thought I was the only one who noticed something was wrong."** Yoshimitsu's eyes widened. She turned to find Matsuri staring back at her, an uncharacteristic focus on her face as she began using sign language to speak. **"Neutral Zones only form when government officials and Shinobi representatives from both sides agree to a truce. And from what I remember, there was only one officially recognized clan active in the state."** 'Matsuri' let out scoff. **"Though I use the term 'clan'** _ **very**_ **loosely. You've trained in New York, right? Surely you've heard of 'The Grater' right? I was one of his former spirit animals before his divorce and exile."**

Yoshimitsu realized what happened. Shunmaka had possessed Matsuri. That only happened when Matsuri did something so dangerous she couldn't get herself out of trouble, or when something dangerous was about to happen and Matsuri, being the stealthiest member of the team, needed to hide her chakra. And, seeing as how he didn't stop his master from making a fool of herself and was resorting to using her body for sign language, meant some serious shit was about to go down. "I _know_ someone that might be related to the Grater, I think. But he shouldn't have the power to establish a Neutral Zone! Last I checked, he was scrounging for cash using runaway kids as a wannabe gang army. Hell, his Shinobi turnover looked like a bad Halloween outfit!" She laughed at the memories of the Shinobi in the samurai styled outfit(conveniently leaving out the fact he nearly killed her and her friends everytime they fought). "I don't think he even _had_ a scroll!"

 **"He's moved up in the world it seems,"** Shunmaka noted, Matsuri's face showing a sense of nostalgia. That was one thing about Shunmaka none of the girls liked. He knew things, a lot of things due to his very,very old age, but he was very picky about what he told the girls, telling them enough so that they could figure out whatever problem they have themselves, but never giving a straight answer. **"Far from the days when his greatest feat was beating up his daughter. That is all I can tell you, however. My summoning contract included a non disclosure agreement, to protect the secrets of the Shinobi that summoned me. He hasn't broken our agreement, so I cannot tell you a lot about him."**

"Thank you" Yoshimitsu said sarcastically. "You're always sooo help-" She blinked. "Hey, hold the phone." She held the tiger charm up to her head. "You knew him? You were his Shinobi Spirit?!"

 **"I was** _ **one**_ **of them,"** Shunmaka signed with one of Matsuri's hands, using the other to reclaim his physical vessel. **"He had a rhino and pig with him as his main attacking force. I was the spy, scouting out the area so Grater could move freely in an area. Everything I've taught to him, I taught to Matsuri."**

"I see." Yoshimitsu signed. _"So that's where those two idiots came from."_ She thought. "So, quick question. why did you possess her? Anything bad enough that you need to fight would probably break the plane and kill itself from the fall."

" **You are correct."** Shunmaka signed. **"There are only two Shinobi on board, Chunin in the cargo, along with something else..Urghh!."** He put Matsuri's hand to her head, rubbing it softly. **"It's taking all my power just to keep Matsuri's Chakra network from overloading. It seems my former master has finally completed that little project of his."**

"O-oh." Yoshimitsu looked up to the ceiling, poorly disguising her nervousness. Her body was twitching, and she was laughing nervously. "C-chakra overload, huh? Haha, that's terrible. All that Mutant crap wrecks a body good, I'll tell you that!"

 **"I never said anything about a Mutant."**

Yoshimitsu let out an 'Eep!' _"W-well, maybe this is a fluke! Yeah that's right! The guys can handle whatever that loser can dish out! And me and Matsuri can take our vacation! E-everything's good!"_

Shunmaka looked out the window. **"Nevermind, I think we'll be getting our answer soon. A kekkai is forming around the plane."**

"SON OF A WHORE!" Yoshimitsu pressed her face against the window, her boobs squished against the glass. "Fucking hell..." The kekkai took the theme of a techno themed hallway. the pitch black walls had transparent pipe lined, with various liquids rushing through them like those tubes she saw at the bank that one time. There didn't seem to be a ceiling, rather there were metallic toriis that were grotesquely connected to the piping on the wall. The sky looked more like a large scrolling desktop background. She could see the inividual pixels on the sky as it moved, with yellow circles appearing periodically that had the symbol that Yoshimitsu despised with a great intensity: A red, three toed footprint. "What the fuck is this?! That walking cheese grater couldn't even do a substitution! How the hell can he pull this shit off?!"

 **"You seem to know a lot about him if you can recognize his kekkai."** Shunmaka said. " **I will get answers from you later, but for now, get ready to fight if that thing gets out of his cage"**

"Fuck, I forgot about him" Yoshimitsu took in a deep breath. "That's...not gonna be likely. That Mutant back there? Yeah, I know which one it is, and if he gets in here, we're gonna die. Mutants and Shinobi don't exactly mix. Like, you're struggling now to keep Matsuri stable, but if Timmy gets within say, 45 feet of you, you're probably gonna be sent back to that charm, or worse. Not to mention mine and Matsuri's fighting styles don't work in cramped areas.

(Miss Jones is correct,) said a voice over the plane's intercom. Matsuri's face showing recognition for the voice. It was an elderly voice, Japanese accent shining through its world-weary tone. (Timothy is far too powerful for you without a Shinobi scroll boosting your power, Shunmaka.)

 **"So it was you,"** Shunmaka whispered. **"I honestly didn't want to believe it, given your record for failure but it's true. You've done well for yourself. The last I heard you were using children to do your dirty work in an abandoned warehouse.**

 **"**

(That was from a darker time in my Evil career, I must admit. But times have changed. I've found an ally to help me. I have an army, a place in the government, and the best legal team in the country. I've finally have everything I've wanted. Well, almost everything.)

"Good for you." Yoshimitsu said sarcastically. "You're a Japanese George Jefferson, nice. Did you seriously hijack the plane just to tell me the good news?"

(Hehehhe. No, of course not. I'm just here to do my part to keep the Neutral Zone up and running. I have to make sure you remember the rules of the contract you and the Native American signed. Shinobi your age never read what you sign, after all.)

 **"Excuse me?** " Shunmaka slowly turned Matsuri's head to Yoshimitsu, teeth bared. **"** _ **What**_ **contract?"**

Yoshimitsu gave him a big shaky smile. "Well, after they put us in these ugly outfits and interrogated us..."

 _"Yoshimitsu, I hate all this paperwork!"_

 _"Then get Shunmaka out of your boobs and have him do it for you! This is your damn fault, anyway!_

 _"But I don't like it when he possesses me! It's so weird!"_

 _"This is your fault! You do- you know what, screw it. I'll do it. The faster we get this done, the faster we get on the plan Move over. It's just the same shit we had to sign when we came to Japan, anyway."_

(You haven't changed a bit, Shadow. Impatient and impulsive, like always.)

When Shunmaka possesses Matsuri, the first thing he usually did to intimidate someone was show Matsuri's teeth...the teeth that, thanks to Shunmaka, were sharp and numerous, meant to tear the flesh of an animal. **"The only reason I won't hit you is because Matsuri would probably stuff me in-between her cleavage for at least a day,"** Shunmaka said to the shaking blonde. **"It's stupidity like this that makes me wish I was back with Matsuri's grandmother."**

"I'm sorry! But I just wanted to get out of that stupid room! They did like three strip searches on me. It was like Katsuragi got cloned a dozen times and went to town on my supple teenage body!"

(And that's the reason I'm having this conversation with you. I knew you'd be stupid enough not to read what you put your name on. The Shinobi Contract dealing with off limit sites and how you perform your missions is mostly the same, but with one added stipulation, since you were coming to an American Neutral Zone.)

"And that was?"

(Hehehehe... For as long as you stay within the state of New York, you will not be able to use your weapons or scrolls for Tenshin during your stay, and that goes for your friend, too.)

"That's bullshit!" Yoshimitsu shouted, furiously jumping out of her seat, her breasts bouncing in agreement. "You can't do that! I don't know much about these Neutral Zones, but I do know that you can't seize a Shinobi's scrolls without a reason!"

 **"I'm guessing he does have a reason,"** Shunmaka pointed out. **"I was too busy choking on her cleavage to stop her, but I did hear Matsuri's rampage and the charges being dropped. Given that we were going to a Neutral Zone, I'm guessing he received the information on what happened, given that he's the one who is in charge of the Neutral Zone, correct?"**

(Yes. All data pertaining to Shinobi entering my territory goes through me, so I know everything you've been up to. As an aside, Miss Jones, I congratulate you and your school on staving off the Youma attack. That fool Dougen bit off far more than he could chew and it's because of him that I was able to make the Neutral Zone. You can take your complaints up with the Good Shinobi council at the embassy when you land, but given how they are, they might just arrest you two for wasting their resources.)

"Shit." Yoshimitsu sat back down. "So what else is there? Gonna turn another bug exterminator into a giant cockroach and sic him on me?"

(No nothing that crass.)

"Well come on spill it! How are you going to screw me over?"

(The inability to transform was it. Nothing else. In fact, I won't lay a hand on you whatsoever. If you run into my agents, they will not harm you..much to my chagrin)

 **"So you do have a sense of humor,"** Shunmaka said with a laugh. " **But be serious: what do you really want? Everything you do, no matter how beneficial, ruins someone else."**

(You are right. My plan, should it succeed, will bring ruin the continent. The only way for me to fail is if you go find your little radioactive training buddies and team up with for the upcoming fight.)

"What fight?"

(Let me give you a hint, Miss Jones. Hakuoh Academy challenged you to a fight with the winner taking the school of the defeated. You were given a wedgie by the youngest of their team, Ranmaru was it?)

"HOW DID YOU KNOW THAT?!"

(My partner. All of the employees whose medical bills I've had to pay because of you had a good laugh at your humiliation. It was the funniest Shinobi Battle Royale I've seen since the legendary Hanzo first fought his wife.)

 **"Ahh a Shinobi Battle Royale. That does bring back memories."**

("Indeed it does. I've dropped enough hints, so it should be fairly obvious what my plan is Miss Jones.)

"...I _hate_ you," Yoshimitsu said in a huff. "But ok, I'll play your game. I'm up for another Shinobi Battle Royale. Me and Matsuri, we''ll just make our own scrolls. I know a guy. He trained me for most of my life, so he'd have no problem helping me~!" She stuck her tongue out. "So there!"

(And if you do that I'll just plant a little evidence that will have your friends declared traitors. I turned an entire state into a Neutral Zone, do you think such a thing isn't beyond my power?"

"Yoshimitsu twitched, grinding her teeth angrily. "So help me _god,_ when I find you, I will shove that helmet of yours so _far_ up your ass that you won't be able to shit ever again!"

(Hehehehe, I'll hold you to that. I've told you everything you need to know. If you excuse me, I have dinner to eat. Freshwater turtle meat and alligator innards. Goodbye) The intercom turned off as the kekkai disspated. Yoshimitsu and Shunmaka stared out the window to find themselves in a landfill of all places. The two heard the back of the plane being ripped open, followed by the sounds of two women, presumably the Chunin, screaming in terror as a loud warbling sound could be heard in conjunction with the women choking.

 **"Well isn't this delightful."** Shunmaka said sarcastically, shuddering in revulsion as he felt the life force drain from those poor young girls. The lights of police cars could be seen in the night sky. **"We should leave, now. Before I let Matsuri take control, there aren't any other 'Mutants' around here, right?"**

"Not in this part of town," Yoshimitsu remarked, punching open the airplane window and violently shoving what she just heard and sensed in the cargo hold to the far, far reaches of her mind.. "My friends are Mutants though, but their Mutant Radiation is so low that it won't harm her. I'll tell you about them while we escape."

 **"I'll keep you to your word,"** Shunmaka said as Matsuri's eyes closed, her body going limp. A few seconds later her eyes opened again, and she was glaring angrily down at Shunmaka. "You-" Yoshimitsu put a hand over her mouth.

"Tit fuck the cat later. We need to get out of here before the cops find us! There were supposed to be people on here and I don't want another round of questioning with possible jail time!"

The man on the intercom watched the girls escape the plane while he rode in the back of the limo, his spycam following them as they escaped undetected by the police and news crew that gathered at the plane.

 _"My old alma mater has taught them well,"_ He thought, taking a sip of a strange, blue liquid that glowed as the limo passed the brightly lit city. He disabled the spycopter, not wanting to find the layer of his enemy yet.

 _"I was worried I would have to send a Mutant after them to chase them into the hideout of those wretched reptiles, but Miss Jones is already taking the initiative."_

Dancer's Fan Academy, Hakuoh Girl's Academy, Tono Tengu Shinobi Alliance, Hebijo Clandestine Girl's Academy, and the Zodiac Guiding Star Association, home of the child that stole his money. Those were the 5 schools destined to meet in this city within the month, followed by his that were on the way to New York.. _"And I'm just missing one more school."_ He took another sip of the liquid.

 _"Once Shadow Jones reaches the sewers and tells of my plan, those freaks and their rat master will have no choice but to join in the Battle Royale in order to stop me. Yoshi, whether your students win my little competition or die by the hands of the other Shinobi, I will come out as the victor."_

The phone on his side began to ring, prompting him to pick it up. "This better be good ... WHAT!" He slammed the hand holding the liquid down on the floor, spilling it all over. "YOU FOOL! YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE WATCHING HIM!" ... "Urghh, fine. Keep him below ground until you can neutralize him. We cannot having those freaks finding out our plans before we put them on the other Shinobi's radar! ... Just get it done, Stinkman. Timothy has just arrived back from Japan. He will be with you shortly. Also, it seems he murdered his handlers, so get a cleaning crew to clean the flesh and bones off of him ... I do not care how messy he is, or what _your_ name is, just GET IT DONE!" He slammed the phone down. "Incompetent fool. We can't have anything go wrong until the safety net is thoroughly in place." Just six more days...six more days until his endgame would begin, and North America will be under his full control.

And then he could pay back his debt to that putrid little pink blob.

So many bright lights," Matsuri said in wonder as the two jumped from building to building, Matsuri moving her breasts up and down with Shunmaka wedged in the middle, begging for freedom. This was the way Matsuri punished her animal spirit: apply great pressure to his head with her breasts until he was spent.

"Get used to it, Matsuri," Yoshimitsu said as the two of them stopped on top of a large building. "We're gonna be here for a while, and it's all because of the man in that building." She pointed north to a large black building that went al the way to the sky. A large floating advertisement blimp had the symbol of a red, three toed footprint on it. "See that building?."

"Wow!" Matsuri jumped up and down in excitement, each jump causing her breasts to hit Shunmaka repeatedly. "That's like some supervillain building or something! Who owns it? Some kind of celebrity?"

"No." Yoshimitsu stared at the building blankly, her emotions unreadable. "That building...you must _never_ go into that building, _ever._ "

"Wait.." Matsuri finally stopped bouncing, much to Shunmaka's relief, as the Native American looked at the symbol on the blimp. "I recognize that foot thingie! My Grandma says it's the clan insignia of some loser who had his money stolen right from under his nose by his own kid! And he called himself The Grater!" She laughed loudly. "That''s such a stupid name!"

"Yeah, it is..." The blonde clenched her fists angrily at the sight of the building, an unusual harshness that was rarely, if ever seen in her eyes. _"You guys were supposed to destroy that thing. What happened?"_

"You ok, Yoshimitsu? you don't look too good. You know that Grater guy?"

"...Yeah." She began to walk away, motioning for her friend to follow. "Let's go. We got a long way to travel, I'll tell you on the way. And by the way, he's not the Grater, at least not anymore."

"Oh." The two reached the end of the building and jumped to the next one. "So what's he called now?"

"...The Shredder."


	2. Chapter 2

From 1931 to 2013, the Empire State Building stood as one of New York's greatest landmarks. over fourteen hundred feet high, it was one of the largest buildings in the world, ranked 29 worldwide and ranked 4th in the United States. It was a tourist attraction, business building, romantic getaway, and most depressingly, a place to off yourself.

And then on September 22nd, 2011, Oroku Saki bought out the building. A month later he demolished it on live television. And then on February 28 2013, Oroku Corp Headquarters was built in it's place. It was three times as tall as the Empire State building, a ziggurat structure with a mix of Japanese and western design aesthetics harmoniously in synch with each other, with Japanese styled Zen gardens on the sides of the odd numbered floors. Elevators can be seen going up and down the building nearly every hour, and the Metro lines near the city have had alternate routes built in connection to Oroku Corp. The various homes, offices, restaurants, and office buildings within a 20 mile radius were torn down to make room for the giant ziggurat. As of 2016, over 3000 New Yorkers worked for Oroku Saki. Naturally, anyone who could just buy the Empire State building and a whopping 20 miles of territory in one of the busiest cities in the world, buy out the businesses and homes(through legal means or otherwise) and cause a major reconstruction of the roads around the area, had a lot of legal clout.

And just to show off his newfound power, he put himself on the map, appearing on nearly every major talk show and news outlet in the country, as well as having his presence known in some form in every government meeting in the state of New York. He was basically the unofficial ruler of the state, and the most powerful man in the country and the Shinobi who had gone from a exile beaten and humiliated by his two daughters, to the man that usurped political control of an entire region.

But alas, there were hiccups. Not from any of the Good Shinobi who he now had to work with to keep this operation running, not from the many lawsuits he had acquired over the years due to the many illegal ways he used to make Oroku Corp, and it certainly wasn't the banks either; he bought every major family in the east coast, and at times when he felt petty, or just outright angry, he had a habit of showing the former elite how little their possessions were worth to him. No, his albatross took the form of teenagers, quadruplets with the rank of Zetsunin, had haunted his dreams for years. Green as the forest, with different colored headbands over their eyes to help differentiate them, with stupid looking belt buckles around their waist that had the first letter of their names engraved on them.

Leonardo, the most skilled of the group, who used his ninjato to kill many of his men following his rise to power. He held a blue headband around his eyes and was the one Saki tolerated the most, having a healthy respect for the reptile's skills.

Donatello, the one with the bo staff and the one Stockman hated the most(and will let everyone know how much he hated him). The smartest of the four, he performed the unintentional task of beta testing Saki's security systems and testing any new security personell at his bases.

Michelangelo...The with the orange headband and nunchucks...he _loathed_ that turtle, his disgusitng 80s slang and accent, stealing the food from his _personal_ kitchen, tagging the Oroku Corp lobby with graffiti almost every damn week, and most insultingly, that wedgie the turtle gave him the second time they fought!

And lastly, Raphael, the one with the read headband, tallest of the four and the one with the most muscle to him. He was the one quick to anger, and because of that anger, he was the Shinobi master's best way to find out where the Turtles were hiding back in their younger days.

Shadow Jones, or Yoshimitsu as she was now called, was a variable he didn't take into account. When you are enrolled Shinobi School, you usually stay within the country that school is located in, and leaving was rarely a possibility unless you graduated. This was true for both Good and Evil schools; for better or worse, Japan was your home (or in some cases, your prison) until you proved yourself as a Shinobi. The fact that her entire team was allowed to leave the country was something Saki didn't expect. He knew the severity of the Youma attack, about how far reaching it was, and even who caused it. And it wasn't just Maisen either. The teams participating in his Shinobi Battle Royale, all of them were forced to leave their schools and cities entirely, the Tono Tengu having to be led out by force.

" _Whoever authorized that must be high up in the Shinobi world."_ Was his thought at the time. When he was the head of the Hamato Clan, he envied those higer ups, who had the ability to control both Good and Evil Shinobi with just a few words. But now that he had a giant tower and was the richest man in the US, he didn't need it.

After a month of research into who this mysterious person was, his second daughter called out of the blue and suggested the Shinobi Battle Royale, and in exchange she would help him have as many Youma as possible, with the added benefit that he wouldn't have to fund her group's activities as much.

With an offer like that, how could he refuse? Within three days, he had sent two Mutants to the epicenter of the conflict to retrieve as many surviving Youma as possible. Youma took to Mutants better than Shinobi, though they weren't like spirits in their composition, so the two Mutant he sent had little trouble working with her daughter's group and shipping the demons to his lab.

" _Tono Tengu will be the perfect way to shut Stockman up."_ Saki thought as he walked into the elevator, the door closing behind him. _"But for now, there are more important matters to attend to.."_ One of the schools was arriving in the state by the end of the week, and he needed to make sure his little science project doesn't run afoul of them, lest one of them recognize whose soul was used in the thing. The elevator began to rise at a frighteningly fast pace, fast enough to break the body of a normal man. The city of New York was shown through him via the elevator window, lighting up the night. _"There are only three places that thing would go. For the sake of your arm Stockman, you'd better catch that abomination before those girls or the Turtles do!"_

"Ok, where the hell are we?" It was a question Yoshimitsu had asked herself for the past six hours. There were so many changes to the city that it might as well have been another country! There were hills where there weren't hills, streets were renamed and buildings and clubs that have stood the test of time were replaced by Oroku Corp subsidiaries There was a giant Japanese castle where Riker's Island used to be! "I know there used to be an airport here!" La guardia airport had been torn down and in it's place was another Oroku Corp building. This one was different; it was a train station, the 'Saki Station # 55 in bright red on the electronic display above. " There wasn't a train station here before, how the hell did he build this? The road here's completely unchanged!"

"There's around 40 tracks heading from here to New Jersey." Matsuri said, appearing right behind Yoshimitsu and causing her to shriek in surprise. She turned around to see the dark skinned girl holding a map that said 'Saki City travel guide.' "This line will take us to StockCamden and connects us any New York Metro Line."

"He took over Jersey too?!" Yoshimitsu was in shock for a second, before she gave it a thought and shrugged. "Yeah I can see that. It'd be pretty easy." She took the guide from Matsuri. "Thanks for going in there."

"You're welcome!" Matsuri had a look of pride on her face, puffing out her large chest. "Second stealthiest at our school after all! I got a check of the entire area too! None of those cameras or laser traps our sensei likes to put up during training!"

"Which means that there's probably some type of alien sensory equipment being used." Yoshimitsu said. "Given how big that building is, he probably has the resources to keep tabs on us without us knowing."

"Or at the very least they're hidden well."

"Yeah." Yoshimitsu began walking into the subway. "Let's go..." She said with a sigh, Matsuri following behind her. _"Considering all the construction he did in the short amount of time, I'm guessing the sewer system had to be completely reconstructed."_ She grimaced as the two jumped a railing to the second floor, not a single person in sight. _"Which means that the Turtles probably had to move, and bucket head wants me to find them for him."_ She stopped, taking a look around her. "Wait...the hell is everyone?"

"I don't see or sense anyone." Matsuri said as the two reached the the train platform. "Is there some kind of curfew here like back in Japan during the Youma attack?"

"Probably." Yoshimitsu went to one of the benches and wiped her finger across it. "It's actually clean!" She said, shocked. "Well that's one thing I can thank Shredder for." She jumped off of the platform and onto the tracks. "Come on." She waved Matsuri to follow. "And bring the rail map. It's gonna be a long walk."

"Okie dokie!" Matsuri jumped down the platform, stopping for a split second, eyes darting left to right before going up to Yoshimitsu and whispering in her ear. "We're being watched."

"Really." Yoshimitsu whispered. "It's still a shock to me he has _actual_ ninja on his side." She pointed to a spot on the map. "In that case, I'm gonna need you to guide me there."

"Why?" Matsuri asked as they entered the train tunnel. Matsuri, seeing Yoshimitsu struggle to move in the darkness, took point, guiding Yoshimitsu through the dark tunnel since her eyes were better. The walls were coated with a strange substance that removed nearly all semblance of light, meaning Matsuri's hunting instincts were what was helping her move. "The black parts on the map are the new additions to the area, and from what Shunmaka said, you should know these sewers."

"It's to-" Yoshimitsu stopped, realizing they were producing an echo with their whispering.

Matsuri realized what was going on."It's still following us. It's getting closer. Eighteen feet or so behind us." She said at a volume so low Yoshimitsu could barely hear her. She closed her eyes, amplifying her sense of hearing with Shunmaka's power. "I can hear..buzzing. Someone rubbing their hands together. I think it's some sort of fly."

" _Stockman!"_ Yoshimitsu thought with alarm. _"What's that acid spewing freak doing down here?!"_ Stockman was always a wild card, a nerdy little black kid with a persecution complex that rivaled the average Tumblr user. He was someone that made the Shredder consider a truce with the Turtles in order to take down, and when he became a fly Mutant, he was twice as dangerous, able to melt through the Turtle's weapons and bring Shredder to a standstill just by being around him and letting the former wannabe Shinobi soak in the radiation.

"Shunmaka senses an intense level of lust and desire from him." Matsuri said, clutching herself to keep from shivering in disgust. "He seems to be focused on you a lot."

" _Figures."_ Stockman's always had a large thing for her, dating back when he was human and in the same honors class as her. The only kid as ugly as her, they were friends, for at least a good month before he tried to turn her zits into guns. A few weeks later she met the turtles on their pizza run, and a week after that she learned Stockman had escaped juvie and was totally obsessed with her. _"That creep knows the original sewers almost as well as I do. Plus he's been here for Shredder's remodeling of the city. I need to keep Matsuri far away from that creep. I don't know if Shunmaka could handle whatever weird robot Stockman has hiding around here."_

"I hear someone pressing the keys on a cell phone." Matsuri said. "He might be calling in reinforce-" Yoshimitsu grabbed Matsuri and threw the girl in front of her. Matsuri caught herself before she landed, her hands touching the tracks for a second before getting back on her feet. To her credit, she didn't raise her voice, but that didn't stop her from flailing her arms around in anger.

" _That oughtta confuse him"_ Yoshimitsu thought, going to Matsuri and turning her head forward and nudging her in the back. _"Alright, Matsuri, take the hint and-"_ Matsuri grabbed her by the bangs, pulling at her hard. "DAMN IT, LET ME _GO,_ Matsuri, LET ME _GO_ , _GOOOO!"_ Matsuri let go of her hair, causing Yoshimitsu to stumble back. Yoshimitsu could hear Matsuri running further into the tunnel. _"That girl's the biggest TV junkie out of all of us and she can't even recognize a cliché that overused?!"_ She could hear Stockman's buzzing getting closer. _"Good, he's gunning after Matsuri now that she's running ahead. Good. I'd hate to wait for that idiot."_ She began to reach for her shirt, pulling it up and exposing her American flag themed bra, her breasts barely contained by the fabric. _"Now to give him a 'present'. I can't see him, but after he gets a load of these I'll sure be able to hear him!"_

The elevator finally reached the top of Oroku Corp headquarters, Saki getting out of it to see his Japanese castle hallway changed into something else.. A 3D projector unit was installed into the ceiling of the hallway, giving the illusion of a boundless stormy and cloudy sky that contrasted with the dark, lonely view of the earth out the window. A large aquarium was built into the wall, the same 3D technology used in the ceiling affecting the tank's walls and floors, making it look as though the fish and the expertly built sandcastles and sand cities were in a stormy mountain. The floor was covered in a bright red carpet that caused his feet to slightly sink into the ground.

" _I told Stockman to fix this. Maybe he should lose_ _ **another**_ _wing before he gets the hint."_

In the elevator, Saki had changed into a more comfortable outfit than the one he wore in the limo, said outfit being nothing but a large grey hakama with the symbol of the Foot clan in the middle, one half one leg, and the other half on the other, and revealing his large, heavily muscular upper half. three large scars were on his abs with numerous patches of burnt and flaky flesh could be seen on his back.

As he walked down the hallway to his office, the phone began to ring. He took it out of his pocket sighing as he recognized the answer button. "This better be good, Stockman."

(Hi bucket head!) Saki clenched the phone as he heard Yoshimitsu's voice. (Thought I'd do you a favor and do some bug extermination! I _would_ leave him for you, buuut I don't wanna walk all the way to the old sewers, so he's gonna be my ride!)

(I-I don't wanna!) Stockman said pitifully, only for a loud smack to shut him up.

(This is the only time you're gonna have a girl willfully on top of you, so shut up and bear it, and if you pop a bug boner, I'm cutting it off! Now get your ugly ass off the tracks and start flying!)

Saki grit his teeth as Yoshimitsu ended the call. Stockman wasn't supposed to be following the girls, he was supposed to be with Timothy and the retrieval team, not acting out his disgusting fanfiction! "It looks like your genitals are next on the chopping block, Stockman."

–

Matsuri ran through the train tunnel, staring at the map and following it to the latter as she talked to Shunmaka. "No Mutants around, right?" Shunmaka nodded. "WHAT?! But I don't want you to take me over again! Why don't I just take a shortcut or something? Yoshimitsu said the guy probably numbered the tunnels!" Shunmaka closed his eyes before shaking his head. "Thanks!" She rolled the guide up and put it in her cleavage, the paper sticking out of the deep chocolate valley. She continued following the tracks until she came to a corner with a large resevoir to the side. To any normal human or Shinobi still in school the filthy water would be considered too disgusting to have any strategic value. But for someone like Matsuri, it was just another place to travel. "Go down there?" She asked. Shunmaka nodded. "Ok!" The girl walked back a bit before making a full run off the side and then dive into the water, Shunmaka protecting her from the various diseases in the water via a small kekkai. " I can _feel_ the pollution Shunmaka, you don't need to protect me. I swam in worse waters, you know that!" Shunmaka growled. "Fine fine,Ok, let's go!" She dove into the water and swam, the kekkai purifying the water before it touched her skin. "How far is that Mutant guy?" She asked. Shunmaka looked around before replying. Instantly, his vessel changed shape, going from a tiger head to a dolphin head. "Oh." An uncharacteristic amount of seriousness came onto her face. "He's strong enough you have to do _that,_ huh?" Shunmaka nodded. "Ok, let's go. The sooner we're out of the water, the better."

The Mutant stared at the resevoir. "I have sight of the Shinobi." He said to the comm device on his gauntlet covered flipper. His voice was raspy and guttural, his mouth in a cruel grin. "Don't worry, don't worry. As long as I get my money, you'll get her head, and the spirit intact."

(I'm paying you a hefty sum, creature. Do not let my father know what you're up to.)

"Don't worry, 'daddy' won't find out." He said in a mocking tone, ending the call. "Ah, the downside of being freelance." He jumped into the water, using the propulsion device on the sides of his dorsal fins. "Still, I got a job to do, and money is money." The Mutant let out a laugh, the sound distorted by the water. "I'm gonna make this quick little cutie. No human escapes Armaggon and lives!"


End file.
